Tick Tock, Tick Tock
by Holland.fray96
Summary: Missing scenes in Spectre starting when Madeleine gets captured and leads up to her rescue.


Madeleine had the strangest sense that she was being followed. She kept glancing behind her every thirty seconds or so which, in hindsight turned out to be a big mistake. She was so preoccupied checking behind her that she didn't notice the men cloaked in black waiting for her in the alleyway until it was too late.

"James!"She screamed when the first one grabbed her. It was stupid, but by this point it was a force of habit. She violently thrashed and kicked while both of Blofeld's goons struggled to drag her down the alleyway to the waiting black van. It was no use once one of the men held a chemically soaked cloth up to her nose. Then everything went black.

When she came to she was being dragged into a crumbling building and down a dark hallway.

"Ah, there's our beauty," she heard a familiar voice remark.

"I do hope my associates weren't too rough with you. I told them not to damage such a delicate prize," the voice gloated again.

When her eyes adjusted to the dark she was able to recognize the man taunting her.

"What do you want with me, Blofeld?" She croaked and tried to yank her arm away from the goon restraining her.

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled. "You are the final piece to James' demise," he grinned wickedly.

"Whatever you're planning for him won't work. He won't come for me," Madeleine muttered.

"Oh no my dear, you see that's where you're wrong. You've got him wrapped around your finger to the point where he'd do anything for you," Blofeld gloated.

"What would your father say if he knew you've been in bed with enemy?" He questioned moving closer to her.

"He's not the enemy, you are and my father was too," Madeleine spat.

"Look how quickly he was able to change your mind. It must have been one hell of a night," Blofeld grinned.

"Tie her up in M's old office," Blofeld order.

"It was lovely to see you my dear, but sadly this is the last time I'll see you in one piece." He grinned. "Poor James, losing Vesper broke him but losing you, that will destroy him." Blofeld smiled.

"Do you realize how childish this is! All this for a petty sibling rivalry! I can understand why you father liked him more than you!" Madeleine shouted.

Blofeld's grin disappeared and instead was replaced by a look of pure hatred. In one swift motion he backhanded Madeleine across her cheek with enough force to nearly knock her off her feet.

"Tie this little bitch up and alert me when Bond arrives," Blofeld barked at the henchmen.

"Goodbye dear muddling, be sure to tell your father I said hello," he grinned wickedly again.

"Sir, they have Bond. ETA is ten minutes." Madeleine heard one of the henchmen report while she was being through the stairwell door.

Madeleine kicked and screamed the entire time they bragged her up the stairs and through a maze of crumbling walls and gaps in the floor.

They bound her wrists and ankles with zip ties and tied a cloth around her mouth before dragging her into a tiny room behind a metal door. The henchmen made quick work of intertwining her body with the orange, explosive wires in the room and shutting her in.

She didn't know how long she'd been struggling to get free when she heard an alarm sound.

 _God help me_ she thought as she pulled tighter on her restraints. She could hear him desperately calling __out __for her _._

 _"_ James!" She tried to yell, but it was no use. The cloth in her mouth made anything she said come out as a muffled scream. She could hear the blades of a helicopter hovering outside. Her eyes glanced down to the timer, fifty seconds remained.

She screamed and thrashed violently with every last ounce of fight she had left trying to break the zip ties.

Suddenly the door flung open and there stood James. He made short work cutting through the wires and restraints that bound her wrists and ankles. Tearing the cloth the cloth out of her mouth she grabbed hold of his hand and followed as he pulled her towards the large hole in floor.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Madeleine asked in return.

"Not anymore," James deadpanned. With that he took her into his arms and jumped, hoping the net would be strong enoughto break their fall.

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
